Episode 6.11: Liberation
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Giles, Dawn and the scoobies are held hostage by the military as Buffy tracks down the fugitive Ethan Rayne


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.11: Liberation  
By AminalLuv and Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From Incarceration (voiceover from The Dark Age): Giles meeting Ethan and the others and creating the golem.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
I was twenty-one...  
Studying history at Oxford and of  
course the occult by night. I went  
to London; fell in with the worst  
crowd that would have me. We  
practiced magicks.  
  
CUT TO: Giles holding Ethan in a throat hold.  
  
GILES  
Who are you?  
  
ETHAN  
(struggled because his throat is being held)  
What? You've forgotten me  
already Ripper?  
  
CUT TO: Ethan tied up in Giles' house explaining how he escaped from the government.  
  
ETHAN  
I managed to get a few little  
Items smuggled to my room…  
nothing big, or conspicuous.  
…  
A mixture here, a chant there  
and boom! I was out of the  
complex before they even  
realised half the wall had been  
disintegrated.  
  
Cut to: Giles kicking Ethan out onto the street.  
Cut to: The military bursting into Giles' house.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - night  
Continuation of the last scene of the teaser the military has just stormed into Giles' house. The leader, Colonel Hicks starts barking out orders to the Scoobies while the rest of the soldiers swing there guns around trying to look menacing.   
  
HICKS  
Nobody move. We know he's  
here so you better tell us where  
or there'll be hell to pay.  
  
Anya raises her hand as though asking permission to speak but doesn't wait for said permission.  
  
ANYA  
Excuse me mister commando  
guy. Um which "he" do you  
want? Cause there's Giles and  
there's also Xander. You can't  
have Xander, he's my fiancé.  
  
HICKS  
Don't play games with us girl.  
You know who we mean. Ethan  
Rayne is a fugitive and by hiding  
him you are all committing a very  
serious crime.  
  
XANDER  
And by Ethan Rayne you mean  
the chaos worshiper that turned  
us into our Halloween costumes,  
made all the adults act like children  
and turned Giles into a demon.  
That's the guy you think we're  
aiding and abetting?  
  
HICKS  
You've got some nerve boy. All  
these guns pointed right at you  
and you still have it in you to be  
insolent.  
  
XANDER  
I've seen a lot worse things in my  
life then guns sir. Most of which  
were in my own apartment.  
  
ANYA  
Hey!  
  
XANDER  
The evil demons and heart-  
ripping dreams  
  
ANYA  
Oh. Right.  
  
Giles realizes he has to take control of the situation.  
  
GILES  
Listen Sir, We hold no fondness  
for the aforementioned Mr. Rayne  
we are not helping him in anyway,  
and we do not know of his whereabouts.  
  
HICKS  
(ignoring Giles, to the soldiers)  
Search the place.  
  
A few men stay in the living room while the rest of them run off in various directions around the house.  
  
Dawn starts to move towards HICKS. We get the impression that she is planning on attacking him. One of the soldiers grabs Dawn and puts her in a chokehold. Dawn starts struggling to break free. She starts screaming at the soldier.  
  
DAWN  
You can't do this. Do you  
have any idea who you're  
dealing with? You think Ethan  
is dangerous wait till you see  
what I can do to you. Let me  
go or I'll kick your sorry ass  
from here to Katmandu.  
  
Dawn prepares to kick the soldier in the shin but Giles steps in.  
  
GILES  
It's all right Dawn please calm  
down. These men are just  
trying…  
(under his breath)  
…unsuccessfully…  
(normal tone)  
…to do their jobs. Were not  
hiding anything or anyone so  
we have no reason to be  
disobliging.  
  
Dawn gets the point and stops struggling and shuts up. After a few moments the soldier releases her and she shoves away from him with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
If I were you little girl I wouldn't  
try anything so stupid again.  
  
Dawn just glares at him and then goes to sit down on the couch. Willow and Tara join her and start talking to her and trying to calm her down, it's nothing secretive just unimportant to the plot.  
  
HICKS  
We know conclusively that Rayne  
has been here and you people  
have a crazy history of collaborating  
with this guy despite the numerous  
attempts he's made at ruining your  
lives. So unless you tell us where  
he is, we better all get cozy in this  
here house cause nobody's leaving  
until we've apprehended the fugitive.  
  
The soldiers who went to search the house come back.  
  
SOLDIER #2  
He's not here Colonel.  
We've searched the house  
top to bottom.  
  
HICKS  
Then they've taken him  
somewhere else and we're  
not leaving until we find out  
where. Rayne is a very  
dangerous man and these  
creeps are helping him out.  
(to the Scoobies)  
Tell us where he is, you go  
free, if not you'll just have  
to take his place.  
  
We pan across the nervous faces of all the Scoobies.  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - morning  
Establishing shot of the cemetery until we settle on one particular crypt.  
  
INTERIOR: SPIKE'S CRYPT - morning  
Buffy walks into the crypt holding a greasy fast food bag. Spike is just waking up and the sound of the door slamming is enough to wake him up the rest of the way but he doesn't sit up.  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry, didn't mean to wake  
you.  
  
SPIKE  
You didn't.  
  
BUFFY  
So how's the hangover?  
  
SPIKE  
What hangover? Why would  
I have a hangover?  
  
BUFFY  
That's generally what happens  
after a night of seducing the  
whiskey bottle.  
  
SPIKE  
(with feigned lack of knowledge)  
Whiskey why would you think  
that? I wasn't drinking.  
  
BUFFY  
I saw you Spike you were  
drunk off your ass. You forget  
to breath for god sake. I had  
to stay here all night to make  
sure you didn't stop breathing  
again.  
  
SPIKE  
(he finally sits up and we see a smug look on his face.)  
You stayed all night? Just to  
watch over me?  
  
As Spike is finally fully seated the blanket that was covering him falls down to reveal his bare chest.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Where's my shirt? And my  
trousers for that matter?  
Why am I naked?  
  
An even smugger look develops on Spike's face as he imagines the possible answers to that question.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh get over yourself. You threw  
up all over yourself it was vile.  
And everything else you owned  
was just as gross. Have you ever  
heard of laundry? I did some for  
you last night. You know maybe  
you should consider getting a  
washing machine in here or at  
least some, you know, running  
water. Anyhow don't worry I didn't  
look.  
  
SPIKE  
Why would that worry me?  
  
BUFFY  
It's amazing how someone over  
a century old can act like such  
a child.  
  
SPIKE  
(changing the subject he points to the bag Buffy is carrying)  
What's that?  
  
BUFFY  
Breakfast burritos, breakfast  
of champions.  
  
Buffy reaches into the bag to get one out for Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
What no Wheatabix?  
  
BUFFY  
You're human now, time to  
savor the many flavors your  
taste buds have to offer.  
These are much better then  
that awful cereal you always eat.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey do I go around insulting  
your choice of food?  
  
BUFFY  
Just eat.  
  
Buffy hands him the burrito and he takes a bite of it.  
  
SPIKE  
It's no Wheatabix but it'll do.  
  
They eat for a few moments in silence until Buffy realizes something.  
  
BUFFY  
I haven't checked in with Giles  
he's probably worried. I'm  
going to go call him. Meanwhile,  
put these on…  
  
Buffy tosses Spike a pair of his black jeans and t-shirt that were hanging to dry.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
They're still a little damp but  
they'll have to do.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - morning  
The soldiers are still there. All the Scoobies have taken seats. Tara, Dawn and Willow on the couch, Xander and Anya on a love seat and Giles in a chair. They're all looking pretty tired after having to spend the night up.  
  
WILLOW  
Listen, sir, we really don't  
know where Ethan is. If we  
did we would tell you. I mean  
the reason he was arrested in  
the first place was because he  
turned Giles into a demon. I  
mean really how often do the  
victims help out the criminal?  
We want to see him behind bars  
just as much as you do.  
  
DAWN  
(softly so that only Tara and Willow can hear her)  
Can I please just beat this guy  
up so that we can get out of  
here? I'm supposed to meet  
Lydia so that we can train.  
  
WILLOW  
Train? You know you have  
school. You can't skip school  
for slaying.  
  
TARA  
Well maybe if there's an apocalypse.  
  
Hicks is getting pretty annoyed now. He interrupts their conversation.  
  
HICKS  
Enough! You are the most  
brazen group of people I  
have ever met. You're being  
held hostage by the military  
and here you are having side  
conversations and speaking  
back to us. What the hell is  
wrong with you people?  
(calms down a little)  
Now tell us where Ethan  
Rayne is. I don't want us  
to have to fire any of these  
weapons but since we've  
been given the authority if  
push comes to shove we will.  
  
XANDER  
Like I said before, you're  
guns don't frighten us.  
Unless you've got something  
along the lines of a hellgoddess  
bent on going home even if  
it means causing the apocolypse  
or even something like an  
unkillable mayor who wants  
to turn into a giant demon  
snake you're not scaring us.  
  
ANYA  
Shh, Xander! He could hurt  
you and then we wouldn't  
be able to get married and  
have a big wedding. Let  
the others do the talking back.  
  
HICKS  
Don't worry. If he's trying to  
convince me that he's mad it  
isn't working. I know all about  
the happenings in this town.  
We may be forced to deny the  
existence of the Initiative but  
we all know it existed.  
(Turning to Giles)  
You've been awfully quite.  
What do you know?  
  
GILES  
I know a lot of things. But the  
only thing I know about Ethan's  
whereabouts is that he's not here.  
  
The phone rings and Hicks picks up. There's someone talking on the other end who stops when Hicks begins speaking.  
  
HICKS  
I take this to be the slayer…  
(pause)  
Well this is Colonel Hicks of  
the United States military and  
you're slayer groupies here are  
aiding and abetting a fugitive,  
one Mr. Ethane Rayne…  
(pause)  
Yes I've heard that story  
before Miss Summers...  
(pause)  
Deny all you want but you  
won't be seeing your friends  
again until we see Rayne.  
  
Hicks slams the phone down.  
  
INTERIOR: PHONE BOX - SUNNYDALE STREET - morning  
On the other end of the line we see Buffy hang up the phone  
  
BUFFY  
(mumbling to herself)  
He hung up on me. Spike's  
really gonna want to know  
about this.  
  
She leaves the phone box and runs off down the street.  
  
INTERIOR: SPIKE'S CRYPT - morning  
Buffy comes running through the door to find a now dressed Spike and Lydia as well.   
  
BUFFY  
(to Spike)  
What's she doing here?  
  
LYDIA  
I arrived at the Magic Box  
for Dawn's training session  
and the store was looked up  
tight. I'm afraid something  
bad might have happened.  
  
BUFFY  
Gee what gave you that idea?  
It couldn't possibly have anything  
to do with the fact that we're on  
the Hellmouth now could it?  
  
LYDIA  
Yes well be that as it may we  
still have to find them.  
  
BUFFY  
Well you must not have looked  
very hard because I found them,  
without trying. Not that that  
makes this any less of a problem.  
  
SPIKE  
Well then where are they?  
  
BUFFY  
They're in Giles' house being  
held hostage by the military.  
  
LYDIA  
Oh dear that's not good.  
  
BUFFY/SPIKE  
(in unison)  
Ya think?  
  
They look at each other - their faces now very serious.  
  
SPIKE  
What does the military want  
with them?  
  
BUFFY  
They think Giles is hiding  
Ethan Rayne.  
  
SPIKE  
(scoffs)  
You mean that bloody poof that  
turned Giles into the Faral? That  
was quite the sight, you should  
have seen Giles go after that  
professor of yours.  
  
BUFFY  
We have to break them out.  
  
SPIKE  
Not bloody likely. See those  
military people like to carry  
guns and now that I'm not a  
vampire anymore a gunshot  
is going to do a little more  
than hurt like hell. And if we  
go storming in there there's  
likely to be the use of said  
guns. And anyone of our  
friends or us could get hurt.  
  
Buffy reacts. She's desperate. She tries to calm down a little.  
  
BUFFY  
So you got a better idea?  
  
SPIKE  
I say if they want Ethan Rayne  
we bring them Ethan Rayne  
and I'm thinking we better start  
looking.  
  
LYDIA  
Yes indeed. But he must be  
hard to find if the military  
hasn't succeeded yet. Maybe  
I should contact the council.  
I'm sure they could pull a  
few strings with your military  
men and get them to withdraw  
from Mr. Giles' home.  
  
BUFFY  
Right and while you do that  
Spike and I will go check all  
the places a fugitive is likely  
to go, like say the…  
CUT QUICKLY TO:  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE STATION - morning  
Ethan trying to convince a stranger to give him his ticket out of town.  
  
ETHAN  
Listen this important.  
  
STRANGER  
I'm sure it is but…  
  
ETHAN  
(interrupting)  
You have to give me your  
ticket. I must get on this  
train immediately and I  
have no money on me.  
  
STRANGER  
Look, I've had…  
  
INTERIOR: ETHAN'S FLAT - PAST - day  
We cut to a flashback where Young Giles is finishing off the sentence. The room is more of a mess than before with furniture tipped all over the place. DEIRDRE and PHILIP sit in the background silently.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
… enough of this! Randall's dead…  
we only just managed to get rid  
of Eyghon… this is all your fault!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(smugly, trying to shift the blame)  
Hardly, mate. Last I remember  
you were the one out for the  
big rush as well. Don't you go  
putting all the blame in one  
place. You're just as bad as  
me.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(shouting)  
There's a difference between  
bad and bloody evil, Ethan! I  
don't want a part in this anymore!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
And where are you planning on going,  
Ripper? We're the only friends  
you've got… this is your only  
home…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Not my only home…  
  
Giles turns away from Ethan. The others look up showing a mild interest but we can see they are utterly drained.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
I going back… back to Oxford.  
  
DEIRDRE  
(looks up suddenly)  
What?!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
I've been in contact with the  
college. They say I can start  
again in the next term… I  
should be able to make up for  
wasted time.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(angry)  
Wasted time? Is that all you think  
our friendship has amounted to?  
  
Giles goes to leave but Ethan gets in his way.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(C'tnd)  
Well? Is it?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Do you really want me to  
answer that, Ethan?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Yeah… yeah I do. Answer  
the bloody question!  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Yes. That's all it has been. A  
sad attempt to avoid my  
destiny…  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Destiny? What the hell are you  
talking about?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(nervously, hiding something)  
Nothing…  
  
Ethan storms off into a back room. Philip looks solemnly up at Giles.  
  
PHILIP  
You're really going?  
  
Giles just nods. Ethan comes back with a handful of letters.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Or maybe something to do  
with these?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(real anger building up)  
Those are private.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Really? How private exactly?  
Let's see?  
(reads one)  
Watcher's Council? University?  
This isn't Oxford! What the hell  
is this?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
A heritage I can't shun.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(waving the letters around)  
Heritage, Ripper? You're mad!  
You'd give all the power we  
have up for this?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
The only power is in your  
deluded head!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(stepping closer to Giles, aggressively)  
Really?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
You want to fight? What do  
you think that'll achieve?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
A hell of a lot.  
  
Ethan throws a punch at Giles who easily moves away and brings his knee up into Ethan's stomach. Giles pushes him forcefully into the wall.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
You try that again boy, and I'll  
rip your bloody throat out. I'm  
not afraid to.  
  
Giles slowly lets go of Ethan and backs away slowly knowing that Giles is telling the truth. He turns to leave.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
You've betrayed the group, Ripper.  
Maybe you should have gone in  
Randall's place. Things would be  
a lot easier for the rest of us if you  
had.  
  
Giles spins around suddenly and his fist collides with Ethan's jaw. Ethan is knock backwards. Deirdre and Philip say nothing as Giles silently walks towards the door. Ethan looks up at him.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
This'll all come back one day,  
Ripper. When you least expect  
it. You can't turn your back on  
us! Not ever!  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE STATION - PRESENT - day  
We come back to the present where the man Ethan is hassling for tickets is about to get violent and hit him. Buffy suddenly comes in between them and stops the fight.  
  
BUFFY  
So Ethan long time no see.  
Of course I was kinda hoping  
it'd be a little longer, like maybe  
an eternity or two but still  
you've managed to stay away  
for two years this time.  
  
STRANGER  
(to Buffy)  
You're friend here wanted  
to take my ticket.  
  
BUFFY  
Friend. You hear that Ethan.  
This guy thinks you're my  
friend. Funny thing is he's  
not the only one. You see  
there are some guys all dressed  
up in camouflage brandishing  
shiny new guns over at Giles  
who also seem think we're friends.  
(to the guy with the ticket)  
Maybe you should go. My friend  
and I have a lot of catching up  
to do so he won't be needing  
your ticket.  
(back to Ethan)  
So how about you start talking.  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE STATION - morning  
  
ETHAN  
(nervously)  
Oh um Hello Buffy. How have  
you been? And how's dear old  
Giles? I'd really love to stay  
and catch up on old times but  
I really must catch this train.  
  
Ethan starts to back away from Buffy but he bumps into somebody. He turns around to face Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
Going so soon? But we haven't  
even been properly introduced.  
I'm Spike and that must make  
you…a dead man if you don't  
help us fix all the trouble you've  
caused.  
  
  
ETHAN  
(proud)  
Trouble? Really? Well I guess  
trouble does come pretty easily  
to me what with my being a  
chaos worshipper and all. So  
what kind of trouble have I  
caused today? Does it have  
something to do with Giles?  
  
Both Buffy and Spike nod their heads.  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
Willow has gotten Giles aside and is talking with him.  
  
WILLOW  
You don't where Ethan is right?  
You'd say something if you knew  
where he was?  
  
GILES  
I don't know where he is Willow  
I promise.  
  
WILLOW  
You're lying. I can tell. I know  
you well enough Giles. Tell me  
the truth.  
  
GILES  
I'm telling you the truth.  
  
WILLOW  
Well there's one way to prove it.  
Truth spell. If you're not lying you  
won't mind. Of course if you're  
hiding something you might want  
to just tell me now because the  
truth spell lasts a couple hours  
and so those army guys might  
hear what you have to say.  
  
GILES  
Since when did you turn into  
the one in charge?  
(Willow glares at him)  
Alright, alright. Ethan was here.  
He wanted me to hide him from  
them. I sent him packing. He's  
gone and I really don't know  
where he went.  
  
WILLOW  
So what's the problem? Why  
didn't you just tell them that?  
Maybe then they'll leave us alone.  
  
GILES  
We can't. They won't believe us  
and even if they did if they knew  
I just let him back out onto the  
streets we'd still be in hot water.  
  
WILLOW  
Are you sure that's why you're  
not saying anything? It doesn't  
really have anything to do with  
you still wanting to help him does  
it?  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - LIBRARY - PAST - day  
We flash back to the past and Young Giles (now in his late 20s) is in the Watcher's University. He's in the library making notes from a large textbook on demons.  
  
He finishes and gets up to put a book back on the shelf. He stops for a moment as if he senses something but shakes his head and slides the book back into place.  
  
He returns to his table to pack up his stuff a hand comes down on the notebooks. Giles look up to see Young Ethan standing in front of him.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
You're a hard man to find, I  
have to say, Ripper.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(not amused)  
What are you doing here?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
It's been six years… I thought  
you'd be glad to see me.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES HOUSE- PRESENT  
  
There's a knock at the door.   
  
HICKS  
(pointing at a soldier)  
Answer that. Probably the  
slayer. She just got an  
invitation to our little party.  
  
The soldier leaves and a moment later the soldier returns with Lydia.  
  
LYDIA  
By order of the Watchers Council  
you are to withdraw from this  
home immediately and everyone  
here is to be set free.  
  
All the Scoobies roll there eyes understanding the stupidity of what Lydia just said.  
  
HICKS  
(under his breath)  
Stupid woman.  
(Aloud)  
We have no obligations to your  
"Watcher's Council". We're the  
United States Military. We answer  
only to our commanding officers  
not a bunch of worthless Limeys.  
  
LYDIA  
I don't think you understand  
the authority I hold…  
  
HICKS  
And I don't think you're listening  
to a word I say.  
  
Giles is about to tell Hicks off but decides it's better not to cause more trouble. Instead he just rolls his eyes and "does a Spike"  
  
GILES  
(under his breath)  
Stupid bint.  
  
EXTERIOR: TRAIN STATION - day  
Ethan can't believe what Buffy has just suggested.  
  
ETHAN  
Turn myself in? Are you daft?  
I wouldn't go back to that  
prison for the life of me.  
  
BUFFY  
I think you seem to have  
forgotten who you're talking  
to. See I'm a slayer and this  
here is an ex vampire with  
vampire speed and strength.  
And even if you weren't up  
against super powers the two  
to one odds aren't in your favor.  
So I suggest you come with us  
unless you want to spend the  
rest of your life in a full body  
cast.  
  
ETHAN  
We've been through this  
before. I'm human. Slayers  
can't kill humans.  
  
BUFFY  
Never said I was gonna kill  
you, just said I was gonna  
hurt you. Spike on the other  
hand, well I can't speak for  
him but I can tell you he  
went a long while as a  
vampire not being able to  
kill anybody and despite his  
newly human state I think  
that may be an itch he's still  
trying to scratch.  
  
ETHAN  
Nevertheless all the physical  
violence in the world couldn't  
compare to what I faced in that  
prison. I'm not going back  
there to be some ones man bitch.  
  
Buffy and Spike raise their eyebrows at that comment.  
  
SPIKE  
Listen, forget the violence for  
a moment. If living for over a  
century has taught me anything  
it's people. I did a lot of horrible  
things to a lot of good people.  
I've seen the way people either  
protect themselves above the  
next person or are willing to  
sacrifice themselves for those  
they care about. You go around  
acting all "I'm a chaos worshipper,  
I don't need anybody" but you  
keep coming back and it's not  
because this is the Hellmouth.  
You and Rupert have a history  
and despite what you say I think  
you still care for him. So if you  
have any respect for him at all,  
you'll go back to his house and  
turn yourself in.  
  
Buffy turns to Spike with one of those looks that says "this is the craziest idea you've ever had."  
  
BUFFY  
That'll never work. You don't reason with  
chaos worshippers. Hecare about anyone  
but himself.  
  
ETHAN  
(after thinking for a few moments)  
Alright I'll go.  
  
SPIKE  
(throws an "I told you so" glance at Buffy)  
Good…Let's go…  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - LIBRARY - PAST - day  
We open up with another flashback. Young Giles and Young Ethan are talking. They are in the same positions as before.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
What are you doing here?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Came to see an old mate. Why  
else would I be here?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(threateningly)  
I get the impression that not  
many people know you're in here.  
I don't think they'd have any  
reason not to throw you back out.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(sarcastically)  
You really have become a pleasant  
bugger, haven't you?  
  
Giles stares at him for a moment. He finally relents.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Why are you here?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Want the long or the short  
version?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Short if you don't mind. I'm  
not too keen on seeing you  
around for too long.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Okay, okay… A few months back  
I got in trouble with this really  
powerful warlock. Sod wouldn't  
give me this spell I was looking  
for… said he sensed a "dark  
presence" around me.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(quietly)  
What a bloody surprise.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Yeah, well, I pinched the book  
I thought it was in… turned out  
to be some family heirloom of his.  
Would've given it back but the  
sodding thing got stolen from  
my flat. Now this guy's after  
my blood… probably literally.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(eyebrow raised!)  
That was the short version? I've read full length   
novels that were shorter. You could have just said  
"all powerful warlock wants my blood."  
(Sighs)  
You want my help… how?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
You're this big Watcher guy. I've  
read up on it after you buggered  
off. I know this council of yours  
has some influence. Maybe you  
could get them to, you know,  
make a deal with this warlock.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(Mockingly)  
Hmmm… let me think…  
(bluntly)  
No.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
No? What do you mean "no?"  
  
YOUNG GILES  
What do you think I mean?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Seriously… mate… please…  
  
Giles looks at Ethan as if he's dirt.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - PRESENT - days  
We look at all of the group as the engage in various nervous activities.  
ANGLE ON: LYDIA AND DAWN. They are engaged in a heated debate.  
  
DAWN  
If I just got the space I needed…  
  
LYDIA  
That isn't the point. There's  
Still the risk of people getting  
hurt.  
  
DAWN  
I don't know… I could incapacitate  
them all with as few fatalities as  
possible.  
  
LYDIA  
As the Slayer you're sworn to  
protect not ignore the lives of  
others while it's convenient for  
you.  
  
Dawn looks over the whole group again.  
  
DAWN  
It'd be better for the group  
as a whole… even if one or  
two are injured.  
  
LYDIA  
Just wait a little longer…  
  
DAWN  
Then can I actually do  
something instead of sitting  
around?  
  
LYDIA  
Your sister should come looking  
for us soon. I'm sure she'll be  
able to solve the situation with  
very little bloodshed.  
  
DAWN  
(not very confidently)  
If you say so.  
(two beats)  
It's just Buffy… I don't think  
she'll be able to do anything.  
  
LYDIA  
You should have more  
confidence in her.  
  
DAWN  
Should I?  
  
We PAN ACROSS to show that Xander is listening in on the conversation. He's clearly worried. He looks around to see if anyone else is listening but realizes they're not.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEAR GILES' HOUSE - day  
Buffy, Spike and Ethan get around the corner. Giles' house is visible and two jeeps are parked outside it. They move back around the corner.  
  
BUFFY  
Two of them? That can't be  
good.  
  
SPIKE  
I'd say there were ten soldier  
boys in there.  
  
BUFFY  
How would you know that?  
  
SPIKE  
Those things carry six people  
not including the heavy weaponry.  
I reckon they'd bring that with  
them so… ten people.  
  
ETHAN  
The bloke's clever. I'll give  
him that.  
  
Buffy half smiles at Spike who just shrugs.  
  
ETHAN  
(C'tnd)  
But at those odds I'd rather  
risk dukeing it out with you  
two. At least then I'll come  
out a bloody pulp instead of  
a bullet-ridden body.  
  
SPIKE  
Shut up.  
  
BUFFY  
Good idea. Both of you.  
(looks at the house again)  
We need to work out what  
we're doing quickly.  
  
ETHAN  
Yes you should. Well, good  
luck. Bye.  
  
Spike grabs Ethan to stop him leaving.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm sure Dawn's gonna do  
something stupid. She'll try  
and get them out and…  
  
SPIKE  
Nah, the nibblet wouldn't do  
that. She was brought up with  
more sense than both of us  
would like to think.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know, Spike… I just  
have a bad feeling about this.  
(to Ethan)  
What do you want to do?  
  
He says nothing but instead just glares at Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Let him go.  
(Spike does)  
Now… I'll ask you again. What  
do you want to do?  
  
ETHAN  
I think I'll stick to buggering  
off. Just beat me up and have  
done with it.  
  
He begins to walk off. Spike is about to go after him but Buffy stops him in his tracks. Buffy calls after Ethan.  
  
BUFFY  
Not even for old time's sake?  
  
Ethan stops and turns around slowly as we go back into the past.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - LIBRARY - PAST - day  
Young Giles and Young Ethan are in the same positions as before.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Look… you've got to.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
And why have I got to? For  
some reason I don't seem to  
recall…  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
We were mates… I helped you  
out back in London…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
And almost got me and the others  
killed in the process… you killed  
Randall!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(tired of this)  
Does it have to keep coming back  
to this?  
  
Giles slams his hand down hard on the table.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Of course it bloody well does! If  
you hadn't dabbled in the black  
arts none of this…  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Remember who else thought it  
would be such a good idea to  
summon Eyghon? We've been  
through this before! Just because  
you've got yourself a nice little  
career here doesn't change what  
you were…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
What I was is irrelevant. What  
you still are isn't!  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Look… it's not long before this  
warlock curses my name! You  
know what that results in! You've  
seen someone who's been cursed  
before! It could happen to me.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(snidely)  
Couldn't wish it on a better person.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(sarcastically)  
Ha-bloody-ha!  
(suddenly serious, desperate)  
Please… help…  
  
A group of SECURITY GUARDS appear at the door. They are dressed just like regular watchers but are both extremely well built.  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
We heard shouting up here. Is  
this man bothering you, Mr.  
Giles?  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
"Mr. Giles?" These people really  
don't have a clue do they, Ripper?  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(ignoring Ethan)  
Yeah, he's bothering me. He's  
been bothering me for the last seven  
years… and he shouldn't be here.  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
We'll take him away immediately.  
  
The guards grab Ethan and begin to drag him out.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Ripper… please…  
  
CLOSE UP on Giles as he watches Ethan being pulled away. His stony exterior quickly drains away to show guilt spreading over his face as he observes silently.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEAR GILES' HOUSE - PRESENT - day  
Ethan slowly comes back to Buffy and Spike. He's nervous and takes a deep breath.  
  
ETHAN  
I suppose it's the least the  
old sod deserves…  
  
Buffy and Spike smile at each other - a job well done!  
  
BUFFY  
Let's go. There's people who  
want to have words with you.  
  
ETHAN  
Good way to make me more  
confident about all this.  
  
SPIKE  
Move.  
  
They make their way towards Giles' house.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
Dawn continues to scope the place out. From her POV we look across the whole of the room. The soldiers, the Scoobies…  
  
DAWN  
If I make a move now…  
it's the best chance I've  
had so far.  
  
LYDIA  
No. Buffy is on her way. I  
met her this morning before  
I…  
  
DAWN  
Walked into an obvious trap?  
  
LYDIA  
Well, yes but…  
  
DAWN  
If I…  
  
LYDIA  
Wait.  
  
Dawn reluctantly does as she's told but she isn't happy about it. She realizes Xander is listening in to her conversation with Lydia and glares at him.  
  
ANGLE ON: ANYA AND TARA. They are idly conversing with a few soldiers to ease the tension.  
  
ANYA  
So, uh, how much do you  
get paid?  
  
TARA  
I-It must be a lot. A-All that  
danger you get into.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
Well, it is a pretty damn  
dangerous job I do…  
  
ANYA  
You're so brave. My fiancée  
was a soldier once. But only  
for a day then he forgot  
everything.  
  
The Soldier seems to sink a little when it becomes clear Anya isn't available.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
Um yeah…sure thing…whatever you say.  
  
ANYA  
That was before I met him  
though. But I've been told  
he was very brave.  
  
The Soldier notices Tara watching Willow talking to Giles.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
She your friend, right?  
  
TARA  
M-my girlfriend.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
(disappointed)  
Oh.  
(beat)  
Are they any women around  
here who aren't attached, gay,  
too young or too English?  
  
ANYA  
Well, Buffy's on her way here  
but she'll probably kick your ass  
rather than boink you.  
  
SOLDIER #1  
(a little disappointed)  
Wonderful!  
  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW AND GILES. She is still trying to convince him to tell them what happened with Ethan.  
  
WILLOW  
The two of you are bitter  
enemies!  
  
GILES  
But there's still…  
  
WILLOW  
You use the word honor and  
I'll do something I might regret.  
  
GILES  
Willow, I really don't think  
you understand the whole  
situation. I can tell them all  
I want but unless Ethan  
appears at the door they'll  
be staying here!  
  
There's a knock at the door. Giles looks pretty stupid. Hicks points out two Soldiers.  
  
HICKS  
You two. See who it is.  
  
They leave and Hicks turns to Giles.  
  
HICKS  
(C'tnd)  
Let's hope this is our man…  
It'll save you a hell of a lot  
of hassle.  
  
GILES  
(bitterly)  
I'm sure.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dawn launches into an attack on Hicks.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES'S HOUSE - DOORWAY - day  
By the door the soldiers are handcuffing Ethan. It's done a little tight.  
  
ETHAN  
Ow! Watch what you're  
doing with those things!  
They chaff.  
  
SPIKE  
That's the least of your  
worries, mate.  
  
ETHAN  
How about remembering  
I gave myself in. So don't  
give me the hero spee… ow!  
  
Several gunshots go off. Buffy and Spike look up suddenly.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - MAIN GATES - PAST - day  
We flash into the past for the last time. Young Ethan and Young Giles are standing at the gates to the Watcher's University.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Thanks mate… you know I  
really appreciate this…  
despite everything that's…  
  
YOUNG GILES  
Just go. And don't plan on  
coming back. I don't want to  
see you again. I hope you  
realize that.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
(tries to make a joke)  
Well, unless I'm up to my neck  
in trouble again or plan on  
world domination that you and  
your watchers have to stop.  
(notices the look on Giles' face and nods reluctantly)  
Yeah, I know. I'm off.  
  
He extends his hand to shake. Giles doesn't even react.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN  
Okay… I get the message.  
  
Ethan turns and begins to walk away. Giles watches then is about to return to the university building.  
  
YOUNG ETHAN (O.S.)  
Why exactly did you help me  
out back there? I've almost  
ruined your life and no doubt  
I'd do it again given half the  
chance.  
  
YOUNG GILES  
(not turning around)  
For old time's sake.  
  
Giles walks off. Ethan watches him go then shrugs and does the same.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - DOORWAY - PRESENT - day  
Buffy and Spike run into the house having heard the shots, pushing passed the soldiers.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
Dawn is standing over an unconscious Hicks and bullet holes can be traced around the room… to a trail of blood that goes down the wall… to where Willow is sitting having been shot in the shoulder. Buffy looks angrily at Dawn who just shrugs nonchalantly. Buffy doesn't have time to worry about Dawns unconcerned attitude.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - LATER - day  
Ethan is taken away once more by soldiers and Hicks who has had his head bandaged up.  
  
HICKS  
By the authority of the US  
military, you are once more  
being taken into custody  
pending a determination of  
your status.  
(pause)  
Think you can stay there this  
time?  
  
ETHAN  
Just keep Big John away from  
me.  
  
HICKS  
What? He's been feeling so bad  
since he's lost his boy. I wouldn't  
be that mean to him.  
  
ETHAN  
Git!  
  
Hicks pushes Ethan towards the door.  
  
GILES  
Stop a minute.  
  
Hicks does as Giles tells him.  
  
GILES  
First of all I would like an  
apology…  
  
HICKS  
The US government doesn't  
do apologies.  
  
GILES  
I've noticed.  
  
Giles glares at Hicks who finally relents.  
  
HICKS  
Okay. I'm sorry for the  
inconvenience.  
  
GILES  
Not very sincere but it'll  
do.  
(to Ethan)  
So, Ethan… why did you  
give yourself up? I half  
expected you to bugger  
off first chance you got.  
  
ETHAN  
Almost did, probably   
should have  
(just stares at him)  
but…I think you know why…  
  
ANGLE ON TARA AND WILLOW. Tara is helping Willow cast a healing spell on her shoulder.  
  
TARA  
Is that feeling any better?  
  
WILLOW  
A little… as in no, not really.  
Ow!  
  
TARA  
Aw, honey. Sorry.  
  
WILLOW  
(smiles)  
More healing please. Ow!  
Ow!  
  
XANDER  
(to Tara)  
Not that I object to you working your   
healing mojo on Will, I thought you were  
against those kind of spells  
  
TARA  
(Glances up at Xander)  
I'm against messing with matters of   
life or death. This shot isn't even close  
to being fatal (looks down at Willow with a look   
letting her know how she would feel if it had  
been a potentially fatal wound. Then she turns   
back to Xander)   
  
WILLOW  
(sadly)   
So if it was something fatal?  
  
TARA  
Oww honey. I don't think I could. You  
know I would want to more than anything  
but you know what could happen. And   
If I messed with the life or death stuff…  
I couldn't deal if you were different somehow  
for it.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy came back OK.  
  
TARA  
Buffy wasn't really dead. Baby, I love you so much  
But you know I can't go through that again.  
  
WILLOW  
I know.  
  
Buffy is taking to Dawn and she is non too happy with her little sister.  
  
BUFFY  
I can't believe you were so  
reckless! Surely you knew  
someone was going to get  
hurt.  
(Dawn shrugs)  
Don't you even think of acting  
like that! Look at Willow! That  
was because of you! I'd brought  
Ethan here! Everything had been  
fixed! What made you think  
jumping into action all of a sudden  
was the right thing to do?  
  
Dawn says nothing. She just walks to the door, straight passed Lydia.  
  
DAWN  
You coming?  
  
LYDIA  
I… Well…  
  
The young Watcher gives a nervous look at all of the Scoobies.  
  
LYDIA  
…Right away.  
  
Lydia quickly skips out of the door. Xander watches them go nervously.  
  
Buffy walks over to Willow and Tara.  
  
BUFFY  
Look… I'm really sorry about…  
  
WILLOW  
It's not your fault.  
  
BUFFY  
Really, it…  
  
WILLOW  
(shrugs)  
Nothing a little magical  
healing can't solve. And  
they said witchcraft was  
bad for your health.  
  
TARA  
They said that?  
  
WILLOW  
Well, no but if they did  
they shouldn't have.  
  
She smiles at Tara. Buffy notices Spike standing alone in a corner of the room.  
  
BUFFY  
Excuse me a minute…  
  
Buffy walks to Spike. He doesn't notice her at first then looks up.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, hi. Thought you'd forgot  
I was here.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little distracted)  
Of course not. I just wanted  
to thank you.  
  
SPIKE  
(sarcasm ahoy!)  
You sound so sincere.  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry. It's just… I'm distracted.  
  
SPIKE  
Is it Dawn?  
  
Buffy nods. She doesn't say anything.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Well?  
  
BUFFY  
It's so frustrating the way  
she's acting! Like she doesn't  
understand what being a Slayer  
is meant to be. I saw how  
  
SPIKE  
She is new to the gig.  
  
BUFFY   
But I never put my friends at  
risk. I mean, I made sure most  
of that gym was empty before  
I burnt it down…  
And she doesn't even care.   
She got Willow hurt and she   
doesn't even care. That's so   
dangerous. That's how Faith   
started. Being reckless with   
the lives of others. I can't see   
anything like that happen to Dawn.  
I gave up everything for her and   
I just… I just want to see her get   
The most out of the life she   
was given not spend it all on death   
and distruction. I learned the hard   
way that being the slayer is more   
then just being a killer.  
  
SPIKE  
Just give the gal a chance.  
I'm sure with your guidance  
you'll make a great team…  
kinda like the two of us I  
suppose.  
  
BUFFY  
(smiles)  
Yeah. I guess we did.  
  
There's an uncomfortable silence.  
  
SPIKE  
Buffy…  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah…?  
  
Silence again. Spike looks down. So does Buffy. He looks up again a little more hopefully.  
  
SPIKE  
You know…  
  
BUFFY  
Mm-hm?  
  
SPIKE  
Well… I know I've been…  
different in the past.  
  
BUFFY  
Uh, yeah?  
  
SPIKE  
Well… I've changed a lot.  
  
BUFFY  
I've noticed.  
  
SPIKE  
And maybe you see me  
differently now.  
  
BUFFY  
You've suddenly become a  
lot more likable.  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly. Well, maybe, you  
know… you'd like to come  
out on… y'know a date or  
something?  
  
  
BLACK OUT  
BUFFY (V.O)  
Huh?  
  
  
END 


End file.
